Sleepless nights and pillow fights
by B-witched83uk
Summary: Takes place after ROTK.Aragorn and Arwen. A look at a typical night in the home of the Royal family


Disclaimer:- I do not own 'The lord of the Rings'   
  
The children are my own creation, except for Eldarion. If anyone wishes to use them in their own fanfics, then let me know.  
  
I havn't had many good ideas for fics lately, this was the first in a while. I hope you like it.  
  
Sleepless nights   
  
And  
  
Pillow fights  
  
Aragorn and Arwen's children:-  
  
Eldarion - 6 years old  
  
Galadwen - 3 years old  
  
Celebriel - 9 days old  
  
Arwen laid in bed listening to the growling storm that had been brewing for the past few nights. Her eye lids felt sore as she rubbed them and turned on to her side. She had just, nine days ago given birth to her third child, Celebriel; and was certainly feeling fatigued. Every few hours the young babe would scream for her mother's attention, she was certainly the most demanding child so far. The room was cold but the bed covers were warm and snug as she pulled them up over her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave in to sleep, and ever so gently found peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen opened her eyes and squinted. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, was it Celebriel? Was it the storm? Her eyes narrowed on her snoring husband, who had been suffering from a cold; or as he put it, 'dying from a cold'  
  
Arwen tutted and nudged him gently, hoping he would turn over. Aragorn grunted in his sleep, but lay as still as rock.   
  
"Estel!" She shook him a little harder but he was dead to the world. His bunged up snoring was so loud it seemed to Arwen that their bed was shaking. A small, mischievous smile crept across her face as her hand crept over to pinch his nose.  
  
A snort came out of him as he began batting her hand away. "Hmm. What?"  
  
Arwen smiled at him as he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry love, did I wake you?" Her innocence didn't fool him. He mumbled something that only her sharp Elven ears could pick up and turned his back on her. Once silence, again, filled the room, Arwen snuggled back down and again found sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naneth! Help me!" Eldarion came screaming in to his parents room, clutching his blanket. Arwen sat up, startled; her husband still in peaceful dreams.  
  
"Eldarion what on earth is going on?" Arwen opened her arms and lifted her eldest on to the bed.  
  
"There is a cave troll under my bed." The little, dark haired, boy trembled. Arwen ran her hand over her weary eyes and held him close to her.  
  
"Eldarion firstly, a cave troll would not be able to fit in such a small space. And secondly cave trolls are far too stupid to hatch plans such as hiding under ones bed."  
  
She noticed he had tears in his eyes and so sighed, giving in. "Very well, you may sleep in with us this night."  
  
Eldarion's face broke in to a smile as he climbed in between his parents. Aragorn grunted, as his son cuddled up to him, but still did not wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naneth." Galadwen's small voice brought Arwen out of her dreams. She opened her bleary eyes to find her daughter tugging on her nightgown sleeve.  
  
Arwen groaned and turned over. "Oh, what is it Galadwen?"  
  
The little girl squirmed as she spoke. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Arwen's frown deepened. "Then go." She sat up and looked at her child, so small and innocent. She sighed when Galadwen simply stood there looking distressed. "Do you want me to take you?"  
  
Galadwen nodded and held out her hand for her mother to take.   
  
Arwen's feet found the cold stone floor of their private bathroom and shivered. The candle light was hurting her eyes. Galadwen emerged room behind the screen looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"I've done it." She beamed, far to cheerfully for the middle of the night.  
  
"Good girl, now lets get you back to bed." Arwen stiffened a yawn and began to walk back to Galadwen's room. She stopped when she noticed that her daughter was not following her.  
  
Galadwen stood as still and stern as stone. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her usually pale cheeks were slightly flushed.  
  
"Why is Eldarion in your bed?"  
  
Arwen groaned. Always wanting what the other had, she desperately hoped they would grow out of this.  
  
"Eldarion is asleep in our bed because he had a nightmare. But you are far too brave to be frightened of something so silly aren't you? A silly dream would not scare you would it?" Arwen knew that if she made out she was impressed by her daughter's bravery then she would not wish to sleep in with them also.  
  
Galadwen shook her head "no. But this storm might."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadwen kicked the covers off of herself; and Arwen in the process. Arwen's hand flew to her head in an attempt to rub away the headache she knew she was bound to get. Aragorn's snoring didn't appear to be bothering the children in the slightest. Eldarion was still snuggled up to his father; his little arm thrown over Aragorn's stomach. Galadwen was over the covers, laying on her front. She was making a star shape; her arms and legs spread out as far as they would go.   
  
Arwen, who was left with very little room, looked over at her husband; who at this very moment, she desperately despised. She just wanted to sleep, was it too much to ask? She remembered her immortal days and winced; how she never even needed sleep in those days.   
  
'Oh for the love of the Valar will you just shut up!' Her thoughts screamed as the sounds coming from her husband started to push her too far. She rolled on to her side and faced away from the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen was, again, woken by her youngest daughter's cries. Oh not again. She sat up and reached for her dressing gown, it was far too cold a night to go to Celebriel without it. Just as she was getting out of bed, she heard her husband, still half in sleep, mutter "Celebriel is crying love."  
  
That was it. He had pushed her too far now. She could take a lot, but this was ridicules.   
  
He may have a cold, and not be feeling well but she didn't care anymore. At that moment Arwen's usual immaculate temper frayed and she reached for her pillow. She whacked her husband right in his snoring face.  
  
"Oww" He sat up and put his arms over his face.  
  
She lifted it again and brought it crashing down, this time hitting the top of his head. Galadwen and Eldarion woke up, giggling. They reached for their own pillows, thinking this was a brilliant game, and began hitting their father.  
  
Arwen walked to the adjoining nursery with a look of triumph on her face. She picked Celebriel up and held her close.   
  
"Shhh, tarienai nin."  
  
*My small Princess*  
  
Arwen walked back to her bed chambers, still holding the baby and laughed at what she saw. Aragorn was on the bed, underneath the children, as they tickled him and hit him with pillows.   
  
"Arwen, make them stop." He chuckled despite himself as he stood on the bed and lifted Eldarion in to the air. Eldarion's fist flew out, as he panicked at being so high up. One of his fists accidentally hit Aragorn in the face  
  
"Owe, You children must surely get your violent streak from your Naneth!" He put his son down as Galadwen, in fits of laughter, charged him; head butting him right in the thigh. Arwen smiled as she watched her family. She was tired and still a little angry at Aragorn, but she was so happy and proud as she listened to the laughter that filled the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A royal guard, having heard the ruckus, burst in through the large oak doors.  
  
"My Lord is everything-" His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight. Arwen, once having put Celebriel back down, had joined in the play. She was on top of the King, holding his wrists above his head, as the children continued to tickle him.  
  
Arwen, slightly embarrassed, released her captive and stood beside the bed.  
  
"Yes, everything is well thank you." Aragorn kneeled up on the bed, trying to regain some composure. Galadwen, who was just three years old, knew nothing of embarrassment or composure. She launched herself at her father, this time getting him somewhere a man should never be hit. Galadwen instantly knew that she had gone to far and looked up at him apologetically.  
  
Aragorn winced and spoke through a tightened voice. "We are all fine. You may leave us."  
  
Once the guard left Aragorn dropped to the bed and bit on his fist. Arwen had never laughed so hard in her life, she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand over his.   
  
"Oh you think that is funny do you?" He grinned despite himself and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her down and rolled on top of her.  
  
As Aragorn's fingers began tickling his wife, the children laughed and tried to pull him off of her. Arwen squirmed uncontrollably and flung out a hand. Aragorn, releasing her, clutched his eyes.   
  
"Oh I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." She tried to hide her smirk as he glared at her through his good eye.  
  
"It is too late for sorry. I shall have to face my men on the morrow with a black eye. They already think you beat me from the fat lip I received a fortnight ago."  
  
Arwen pulled his hand away and examined his eye. "Yes well you deserved that."  
  
Seeing that someone had gotten hurt, the children settled down and watched their parents through dark blue eyes. Arwen, seeing that there was no real damage, kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"I think you will be alright." She smiled at him, making him grin. Oh how he loved her, violent streak and all.  
  
Arwen looked out of the window, the sun would soon rise. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep, they might as well stay up now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later Aragorn was sat leaning against a big pillow stuffed chair. Arwen sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. Eldarion's eyes were shut as he lay his head on his mother's lap. Galadwen sat looking at her father listening intently to his story. Her wide eyes looked on in wonderment as her father's voice told her the story of the white tree.  
  
Did you like it? Please review and let me know, I love getting them so much. 


End file.
